Please Sir!
|re-release date = |running time = 97 minutes |catalogue number = VC3191 CC7313 |rating = }}Please Sir! is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th July 1987, and then it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 7th October 1996. Description Cast * John Alderton as Bernard Hedges * Deryck Guyler as Norman Potter * Noel Howlett as Maurice Cromwell * Joan Sanderson as Doris Ewell * Richard Davies as Mr. Price * Erik Chitty as Mr. Smith * Patsy Rowlands as Angela Cutforth * Peter Cleall as Eric Duffy * Carol Hawkins as Sharon Eversleigh * Liz Gebhardt as Maureen Bullock * David Barry as Frankie Abbott * Peter Denyer as Dennis Dunstable * Malcolm McFee as Peter Craven * Aziz Resham as Feisal * Brinsley Forde as Wesley * Jill Kerman as Penny Wheeler * Norman Bird as Reynolds * Barbara Mitchell as Mrs. Abbott * Peter Bayliss as Mr. David Dunstable * Eve Pearce as Mrs. Daphne Dunstable * Jack Smethurst as Bus Driver * Brenda Cowling as Mrs. Duffy Credits Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Please Sir! (1971) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Please Sir! (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Please Sir! (1971) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Please Sir! (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Please-Sir-PRE-CERT-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-_57.jpg|Back cover Please-sir-vhs-video.jpg Please Sir (UK VHS 1987).png Videos-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Please Sir! Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:Movie Greats Category:Movies Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:The Rank Organisation Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions